


How tender a lover is he?

by LilithOfTheValley



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithOfTheValley/pseuds/LilithOfTheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you take care of yourself afterwards?" Michael asked with his best self amused face on<br/>"I, fuck you Michael." James laughs and his eyes get this characteristic glow."Now seriously I don't get the appeal. Why are so many people desperate to see us have sex?"<br/>"I guess it is our undeniable chemistry" Michael teases further "Do you wanna find out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How tender a lover is he?

James and Michael are finally going home after a long day of interviews promoting their last film. 

"So, you take care of yourself afterwards?" Michael asked with his best self amused face on  
"I, fuck you Michael." James laughs and his eyes get this characteristic glow."Now seriously I don't get the appeal. Why are so many people desperate to see us have sex?"  
"I guess it is our undeniable chemistry" Michael teases further "Do you wanna find out?"  
"Yeah. We should make a sex tape and leak it online. Feeed the fans"  
Michael laughs  
"Best publicity stunt ever. We could get ideas from our fanfiction litterature that makes Brittanica seem short length. Now, James be honest, have you read it?"  
"Have you?"  
"Of course I have James. People are writing stories about me to masturbate on. I mean..." he raises his eye brows  
"I am sure you appreciate them. You always get to top me." he says with indignation. "It's probably my height."  
Michael turns and looks at him  
"I knew it." he narrows his eyes "I knew that was bothering you. It's ok James. If we ever have sex, I'll let you top. Ok?" he smiles wide, his look relaxed and flirtatious.  
James looks satisfied.  
"Ok mate. I am glad we got that straight"  
Michael laughs hysterically and looks at James eye to eye once again "You always crack me up. Damn you, you are an incredibly funny little Scotsman"  
"Little?" James raises his brows and says in his Filth half serious half mental voice "Little? Say that again and I'll show you where the bender in Fassbender comes from"  
"Okay" Michael replies calmly and his eyes grow dark  
James stares in shock. He cannot understand if his friend is teasing him or being serious. Of course, he is teasing.  
"Did I finally shut you up? You are usually all talk, little Scotsman"  
Michael flirts so efortlessly, he seems always so at ease with his sexuality. It is part of his charm.  
"You should stop reading fanfiction, Fassbender. You are getting weird ideas. Let's go to the hotel bar and I'll buy you a beer to drown your love for me in"  
Michael looks at him for a long second, sighs and agrees. 

By the time they reach the hotel bar, luckily, it is half empty. It was a full day and James could not stand any more people staring at him, studying him. It is not as easy for him as it is for Michael. He feels pressured in interviews. He wishes he could just act and get over with it. He doesn't like to sell himself or his job. Maybe that's where all the tension comes from when they interview together. It's so much easier to draw the attention to their friendship, their chemistry. That way they can laugh their way around most of the answers. The interviewers are satisfied, the fans are satisfied and they don't get to repeat the same cassette over and over and over again.

Michael spreads himself on the chair. God, he takes a lot of space. James is indeed little comparing to him. He is a great man in more aspects than one. James has found more than an ally in him, he has found a person to count on and a person to trust. And he does not trust easy. Especially in the industry. He socially engages with a lot of his co-workers, but never lets his guard down. With Fassbender, though, he feels himself. 

"Hoi, Mcavoy. Are you daydreaming about my abs?"  
"No darling. I am daydreaming about an entirely different bodypart"

Michael blushed. Did he? Did he blush? What on earth is wrong with him today?  
"Let's order" Michael said. All cool now. Of course, James misunderstood. "Let's get a shaker. I want to get completely wasted today"  
"Fine by me, mate. I am so relieved these interviews are over. I cannot stand them". He waived at the waiter.  
"I know. But you did great today. And we had some good laughs"  
James smiled. It felt good to hear Michael's approval. He knew he meant it. He would always tell him when he fucked up and that was greatly appreciated. 

As soon as the shaker arrives Jennifer Lawrence and Nicolas Hoult make their appearance. Jennifer is talking loudly and Nicolas is looking amused. James waves, but doesn't really want them to stay. He wants no more crouds. Just to get drank with his buddy. 

"Heeey, McFassy. How is my favorite couple doing?" she says. Hmmm someone beat them to the booze, obviously. "James, four times? That was brilliant. Brilliant. You blew their minds away."  
Nicholas tries not to laugh. "You know, they should pay you for that. Although, I would swear it would be more than four times".

Michael smiles, Nicholas smiles, James is trying hard to smile. Will they let it be already?

"Did I make your day, Jen?"  
"Oh yes. Big time. Don't you know I have written half of the McFassy fanfic?  
"Let me bring you two lovebirds two glasses" Michael says calmly.  
Nicholas gestures no. "I think we had enough to drink for the night. We should go rest", he says  
"Noooo. Come ooon. You have been watching me naked throughout the shootings. I deserve a kiss in return. Kiss for auntie Jen".  
She has obviously lost the little, anyway, self control she has. Now if you want a woman who speaks her mind, that's your girl. If you are up for discretion, that's another story.  
"Alright, auntie Jen. If Michael and I had sex, who would you think would be on top?" if James cannot avoid this topic of discussion, he might as well ask.  
"Well, either way works for me. But, if I have to... Michael, clearly"  
James sees red and empties the shot on his own.  
"Why on earth is the answer so clear to everyone?"  
"James has bottom shame" Michael speaks "But we agreed that when we have sex I'll let him top. So all is good" Michael looks at him and empties his glass. Then pours another. 

Michael comes in to save James' hurt pride. Damn him and his cool. 

"Hey, hey. I do not have bottom shame. I just don't understand why I never get to top" he says in heavy accent.

"Maybe because Michael's bigger than you? Don't take it personally" Nick says. Traitor.  
"Nuuuh men." she says with poise. "It's the way you look at him, James. Like he means everything to you, like he is perfect." 

Does he look at him like that? Michael is his anker in the interviews. He turns to him for a brief moment of relief. To calm himself down. 

"But he abandonned you. He took me and left you with nothing". Jennifer acts the part and she is loud. Nicholas seems akward.

Such a weird and matching couple.

"Let's go to bed Jennifer."  
"No, I'm having fun"  
"I'll let you tie me to the bed and I'll pretend to be Mcavoy while you fuck me with a metal dildo", he says in a steady and shameless voice. His eyes fixed on her, his mouth smiling.  
James coughs and almost spills his third shot. Jennifer's attention shifts to her boyfriend and gives him an eerie smile. She then puts one finger under his shirt's button and draws him upstairs.  
"Goodnight lovers!" she says and finally disappears.

James smiles and looks at Michael for a long second and then they both burst out laughing.

"One of a kind, that lass" Michael says while emptying the fourth shot.  
"Yeah, we knew that. But how about mr Shy? Where did that come from?"  
"Not everyone is as pious as you, when it comes to sex"  
"I am not pious, thank you very much!" James raises a tipsy finger.  
"Prove it, then. Darling" Michael's eyes are glowing, lips lifting.  
"Call my wife. She'll fill you in" James lifts an eyebrow.  
"I'd rather find out first hand" Michael says but his voice is low and he doesn't look at James. He looks at his glass and then swallows the liquid. Fifth glass.

James' blood freezes. There is no room for misunderstanding now. What kind of game is his friend playing with him? Can he really mean that?

"Stop teasing me, man. I am half drank." James says and puts his hand on Michael's arm. He smiles at him.

Michael withdrows his arm. Ok, this is not good. 

Now, Michael raises his eyes and finds his. 

"I am not teasing you James. I mean it. If everyone thinks it is such a good idea, maybe they are right. We could find out what's the appeal, as you said"

Michael seems dead serious. More serious than James has ever seen him and the hair in his back is rising. "Michael don't do this to me. You are my only friend." he thinks.

But, but did Michael Fassbender just ask him to have sex? With him? And he said he'd bottom. Michael Fassbender just offered him his ass? Was Michael testing him? And was he actually intrigued? James' head hurt. Where is that shaker? He pours two more. Six.

"James"?

Shaker is empty. We need another shaker. Does Michael want to have sex with him? He expects an answer. James is usually fast. He can deliver a line in a second. Where is the waiter? There. Another shaker, the same, yes. 

"James, I am sorry. I... When you I saw you in that interview today, there was something in your eyes. I thought that maybe.. I am so sorry. You are an impecable actor. I misunderstood." Michael seemed lost.

Damn his eyes. They seem to be so verbal. Definitely more verbal than James is now. 

"Hey, don't blame me. It's you, you're so bloody irresistable." and he shifts to his usual attitude.  
Just like that. 

James slowly lifts his eyes "If your plan is to humiliate me, so be it."  
"What? No!" Michael interrupts.  
"Let's do it" he looks at him with his chatty eyes. All his cards open now. So his eyes are probably even chattier than usual. It's the booze, he'll regret this tomorrow.  
"What?"  
"You didn't see that coming, now, did ya?" he smiles, but in the smile there's a lot of hidden fear. "You did promise to bottom" he winks.  
Michael smiles. "James are you serious? Cause I am."  
"Yes, I am serious. Let's go all McFassy. Let's make a tape. Let's pretend I am Jen Lawrence and you Nick Hoult."  
He must sound like a total idiot. Michael seems worried. Great.  
"Are you ok, Jen?"  
"Let's go to your room". Seventh shot.

James pays, leaves a generous tip. They walk the stairs in complete silence. Both very aware to keep a distance between them. 

221B. Michael's room. Is it too late to back out now? Darn, he is an actor, he strives on experience. He is not pious. This is a good idea. Michael's shirt is unbuttoned at the top. He still wears his hat. That's how the fans would want it. That's how James would want it. 

Michael opens the door. They enter. Now he looks at him. He is gorgeous. Will it hurt? The room spins, but only a bit. He licks his lips. 

"I love it when you do that."  
"What?"  
"That thing with your lips."  
"So not original, Fassbender. You disappoint me. Everyone likes that".  
Michael's eyes lighten up, as he prepares for his come back, but James doesn't let him. If one person appreciates him for who he is, that's Michael. Not even Anne- Marie. 

"Have you done this before?"  
"Been with a man? No. I received a blow job once, when I was shooting shame". He removed his jacket. Left it on the sofa.

James can see his body through the shirt. He knows how it looks without it and he cannot wait to touch it, to smell it. What on earth is wrong with him? He fixes his hair. 

"Have you"?

"A bunch of times on the internet. Other than, that, no." James smiles broadly.

They are both still standing akwardly. Maintaining a safe distance between them. But then Michael starts moving. He comes closer and closer. James' heart starts raising. Michael bents his head a little and places his hand on the wall. He pulls the James Bond on him. Seriously Michael? James is looking at him boldly. He won't back out now. He won't show fear. Blood is moving south. Michael closes the space between them even more. 

"Shall we have another drink?" he finally whispers in his ear. 

Tease... How dare he?

James increases the distance between them. If that's how he wants to play it. He lifts a hand and slowly caresses Michael's cheek with two fingers. Composed, in control. Michael shivers. 

"My dear friend I think you are a coward" 

James pushes Michael against the wall. He smells him. He breathes heavily. They both do. Michael wants this. He is there for James. James takes hold of both his hands, keeping him there. James kisses him on the shoulder. One small kiss and his entire body burns. Michael's shoulder. 

"Close your eyes" James instructs him. 

Michael closes his eyes and draws his head back. He looks stunning. It is his Michael, the man who always had his back, who was always there for him. He has to make it right for him, but how? What does he want?

James falls on his knees and reaches for Michael's belt. He unties it and goes for the fly. Michael opens his eyes and looks terrified. 

"It's ok. I want this." he looks at him with big blue eyes. "I think" he smiles.  
"No, no, no, no. James get up. That's not what I want." he pulls away. "Not like that."

James gets up. He looks confused. "What do you want?"

Michael is silent for what seems like forever and then: "Will you take off your clothes for me?"

Michael's voice is familiar and dominand at the same time. James is hard now. He has been naked in film like a million times. The entire world has seen him naked. How can these few words have such an effect on his cock? He complies. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, but keeps it on. Then his belt. He maintains eye contact with Michael the whole time. Michael seems as aroused as he is. Good. He removes his shoes and shocks, walks back a few feet to give Michael a better view and then removes his pants. His erection obvious. So is Michael's under his pants. James licks his lips. Michael's eyes flash. He looks unhuman, like a beast. 

"All of them McAvoy." his voice is deep.

James removes his shirt and then his pants in one move. There it is. The naked truth. 

Michael's expression changes again. Back to the Michael he knows.  
"Punch me if I ever call you little again" 

James laughs and puts his hand behind his head, as if fixing his hair.

"Well, I was telling ya mate". He says in all his glory

There is a look of lust and worry in Michael's face. Does he really wonder about fitting that in his ass? God, Michael you are adorable. James is feeling more relaxed now.

"Will you kiss me Michael Fassbender or are you gonna stand there all night with your big mouth open?"

Michael removed his hat. Well it was about time. He comes closer, close, real close. He puts a hand on his body. It's James' time to shiver. Michael cups his face. His heart is about to burst. It can only go one step closer than that. James lifts his face and finds Michael's lips. Then pulls away, he looks at Michael for confirmation. Michael seems about to explode. He grabs James with both hands and finally kisses him. 

The kiss is passionate. James is feeling dizzy. He is actually doing this, he is kissing a man. And he is naked, while Michael is still all dressed up. He is vulnerable. Michael puts his tongue inside his mouth, deep, demanding, hungry for more. 

James pulls Michael's head back grabbing his hair lightly. He looks deep in his eyes with what believes must be lust. "Inside"

They get up. James kisses him on the neck and takes his hand. He leads him to the bed. Michael seems barely able to hold himself. But he does it, for James. James pushes him on the bed and sits on top of him. At last, his shirt is off. 

He starts discovering his friend's body. There are so many muscles, he touches his chest, his abs his unnaturally long hands. He kisses his nipples. Michael moans. They lock lips again. Michael is a great kisser. Their bodies are touching everywhere now, James can feel him everywhere. He is nauseated. He grabs one of those hands and puts it on his body, his neck then his mouth. He licks the tip of his index finger. Michael moans again. James smiles at him naughtily. Then puts the finger down his mouth. He is sucking at it now. Adds another finger. Michael starts moving them now. In and out of his mouth. James loves this, but stops. 

"Can I suck your cock now?" he offers one of his best half smiles.  
"Are you sure?"Michael swallows.  
"Are you trying to make me beg?"  
"Maybe."  
"Look, I haven't done it before. So, I cannot guarantee.."  
Michael grabs James head and pushes him downwards. No more shy then. 

James kisses and sucks the skin between his legs, all around but the certain area. Michael is desperate now. His pupils are completely dialated, his skin is flashed, his cock throbbing. James starts licking his balls. He feels his husky taste in his mouth. It is strong, but somehow arousing. Then he moves to the base of his cock and licks all the way to the tip. Michael grasps his hair. James holds both his legs while he puts the tip of his cock in his mouth. He starts twirling his tongue and then in one move goes all the way down.

"Fuck, James!"

He gagged at first, but he got used to it fast. If he is to become a cock-sucker at this age, he might as well be a good one. He starts moving his head while sucking slowly. Michael is making all those noises. James finds a rhythm with his head, the hand on his head is pulling tigher and he tastes precome. No, not yet. 

As suddenly as he started, he stops. Michael looks at him in dispair. 

"Was that good?"  
"James... you arsehole. You are lying to me. You have obviously done this before."  
" I swear" James smiles charmingly and licks his lips  
Michael pulls him up and starts kissing him frantically.  
"You are so incredibly sexy"  
"I know Fassbender, do you have a condom?"  
"Umm yes, top drawyer." he opens the drawyer with one hand and retrieves one.  
He takes it off its package and offers it to James smiling.  
"Let's see what you can do big man" he said teasingly but obviously half terrified.  
James gives him a loud kiss on the cheek and takes the condom. With the other hand he grasps Michael's cock and puts it all the way down. 

"What are you doing?" Michael's eyes are wide  
"Come on Michael. Everyone wants you to fuck me, let's not spoil it for them"  
"I don't care what everyone thinks"  
Sweet Michael  
"Fair enough." he sighs "If you wanna hear it: I want you to fuck me, Michael, I want your cock inside me and I have wanted it for a long long time. And yes every time we had to flirt for those interviews or when I had to joke about us having sex, I was actually turned on. Now, fuck me Michael. Please."

Well if Michael was waiting for something to let go, that was it. He flips them around in one move and finds himself on top of james. James spreads his legs. Michael goes between them, takes hold of his cock and started stroking it. James grabs the bed linen. He gasps. Michael is biting his neck now, not too hard, perfect. Yes, I am yours. For this night at least. He squeezes his hand.

"Do it"

Michael brings his fingers on Jame's lips, James kisses them. Oh, ok. He understands what he needs to do. He puts them inside his mouth and licks them, until they are really wet. Michael places them on his entrance. James shivers again. He feels Michael's strong body on top of him, it feels so good. He tries to feel his back with his hands, he wants to feel all of him. Michael inserts one wet finger. It goes in fairly easily. He starts moving it in and out and then he inserts another one. Yes, James can do this. Michael curves his fingers and reaches something. James gasps. Fuck! What is that?

"Did I find it?" Michael asks content with himself.  
"Yes, Michael, you found it. Now remove those fingers and put your cock inside me"  
The grin of the devil  
"Beg for it"  
What? No. What more does he want?  
"Beg for my cock James." he twisted his fingers again and again.  
Son of a bitch  
He grabs his face with one hand and brings him close. He looks into his eyes with determination.

"Please Michael fucking Fassbender. I need you to fuck me with that cock of yours, till all I remember is your name. I need you to use my body as you please. I beg you" 

Michael smirked and slowly removed his fingers. James licks his lips in anticipation and fear. Michael spreads his legs even wider and presses his cock in James' entrance. James pushes back, tries to reach for him. Michael pushes further, till the head is in. James screams. Ok.... This hurts. Michael panicks. James pushes back to show him it's ok. But he feels torn in two. "Continue" he nods. Michael moves in another inch. James cannot hold back a tear. He wishes they had proper lube. Michael's cock is finally all the way inside James. 

Michael waits for him to get used to the stretch. It still hurts, but he feels so opened. So full. He wants more. He starts rocking his hips and that sets Michael off. He starts thrusting, he finds that spot. Oh crap! James cannot believe the pleasure it gives him. Michael sweeps the sweat out of his forehead and starts thrusting harder. James ties his feet around Michael's waist to pull him even closer, even deeper. 

"I cannot believe you are doing this to me. I cannot believe how it feels"  
Michael says and pulls out. James feels empty.  
"Turn around" he says firmly  
He obeys, what else can he do. Michael grabs both his hands with one of his own and enters him again. He finds his mouth with the other hand and inserts two fingers. James is filled with Michael, he starts sucking the fingers. Michael is thrusting without control. He is obviously close. So is James and he didn't even touch himself. He thrusts back to meet Michael every time. He feels Michael's cock throbbing inside him, one, two, three more thrusts and he comes all over the bed and his belly. Then so does Michael and collapses on top of him.

"I guess we have to spoon now, to prove you wrong"  
"No. We need to do this three more times, to prove me right" James says exhausted  
"Ooh someone liked bottoming for me" he dared  
"Fuck you Fassy"  
"Okay" he smiled teasingly  
James turns around and looks at the ceiling.  
"I liked bottoming for you. But if you tell anyone about this you are dead meat"  
Michael kisses him deep  
"Not even the fans? They are half responsible for this anyway"  
"Yeah, I guess we owe them, don't we?"


End file.
